


Clams

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joel and sheila realize clams are involved





	Clams

“What if I’m stuck this way forever”Sheila’s smile turned into a frown pretty quickly 

“There were only two other undead people”Joel reminded her 

“Knowing I’m not alone it’s sort of reassuring”Sheila said to her husband 

“As far as we know this zombieism is manageable”Joel replies 

“We know the clams are involved somehow”Sheila said fire present in her voice 

“People who ate the clams must be the only ones going through it”Joel deducted


End file.
